locworldwarpfandomcom-20200214-history
Elemental Warriors
The Elemental Warriors are the main leaders of the Wandering Elements, an expedition sent out to explore the world beyond the Soulshard Nation and the Triskelion. Background The Elemental Warriors are four figures devoted to explore the nation of Sairok and the Triskelion Continent. Their journeys will take them far and wide, and maybe to the other side (Korias). They have a deep connection with the Soulshard Nation and therefore have a strong devotion to Schi'vya, but they also keep the Elemental Serpents in mind. Description and Personality Ugath, Kistern, Nelhana, and Thix'tra are the Elemental Warriors. Ugath Ugath is the Fire Elemental Warrior, whose powerful physical attributes are balanced with his kind nature. He is a compassionate individual with a rock-hard mind (literally). He is the muscle behind the expedition, and can dish out some heavy damage. He can be welcoming most of the time, but during battle he is a force to be reckoned with. Kistern Kistern is the Water Elemental Warrior, who does not have much strength or tenacity to keep up with Ugath's determination. What she does have however is the will to negotiate and diplomaticaly find her way out of grim situations. Her strong insight gives the expedition a way to guide themselves out of harm's way, and is an essential component to successfully navigating across large spans of land. Nelhana Nelhana is the Air Elemental Warrior, whose dextrous skills belie devestating results. He is an expert in espionages, and he is a tactful marksman. He is strikingly accurate in seeing long distances, and has a remarkable array of attacks and powers that allow him to accomplish what would be impossible to a normal warrior. With that said, he is extremely devoted to keeping the party alive, and that means sticking to the shadows. Thix'tra Thix'tra is the Earth Elemental Warrior, whose strength and constitutional forces match that of Ugath's devotion. Thix'tra does have a few tricks up her sleeve-- she is amazingly knowledgeable when it comes to the local environment, the perceptions of nature, and the dangerso of the deep, dark caverns. Her intelligence is a critical key part of the expedition. and such knowledge is invaluable while travelling along an everchanging world, full of mysteries and wonders. Abilities Ugath Ugath's powers are mainly focused on dealing a lot of damage. Crucible of Might: Ugath can use his devotion to deal large amounts of damage on high-powered attacks. Great Fireball: Ugath can throw multiple fireballs at different targets, depending on his stamina. Kistern Kistern's powers are mainly focused on diplomatic and insightful advantages. Undaring Challenge: Kistern can sense the antics of her opponent, giving her the upper hand on disputes. Words of Wisdom: Kistern can speak with a greater mouth of determination to get her allies out of the heat of the conflict Nelhana Nelhana's powers are mainly focused on moving around quickly, and allowing thers to do the same. Stride of the Winds: Nelhana can quickly sprint across the battlefield, striking every opponent he passes by with the swift movements of his weapon. Valiant Tactician: Nelhana can draw his allies closer to him, taking up tactical positions to make combat more effective. Thix'tra Thix'tra's powers are mainly focused on learning more and adapting to the environments. Severence of the Elements: Thix'tra can enure the harshest of climates, and she can share this ability amongst a few others. Legends of the Past: Thix'tra can learn more about a specific location, based on what has happened before. Stats (Stats pending...) Category:Heroes